PBA 031d
8:19:05 PM Light: Nilani heads outside with Wulfgar. It's lovely out there, with pebbled walkways, and Wulfgar leads Nilani on a nice walk. 8:21:25 PM Light: Wulfgar: You've never done this before, have you? I can tell. 8:21:42 PM Nilani: Nilani shakes her head. 8:23:51 PM Light: Wulfgar: Well, just relax. You don't have to do anything you don't want to, you know. Some people just like to walk, or even go fishing. What do you like to do for fun? 8:37:17 PM Light: ((*poike?*)) 8:39:16 PM Nilani: ((I'm alive, I'm just trying to figure out just what Nilani does for fun that won't sound murderhobo-y or shady. There's something somewhere, but I'm currently suffering from a massive brain fart.)) 8:39:41 PM Light: ((We can always do this segment later too if you want.)) 8:40:31 PM Nilani: ((eh, I've got one, but it's a bit nonstandard.)) 8:40:49 PM Nilani: Nilani is silent for awhile than says: "I like... listening."8:41:55 PM Light: Wulfgar: ... to people, or music? Or just to the wind in the trees? 8:42:34 PM Nilani: People, usually. People have interesting stories. 8:44:52 PM Light: Wulfgar: So they do! That's one of the good things about this job, really. You get to talk to a lot of people and hear their stories too. 8:47:41 PM Light: Wulfgar: The travelers are pretty fun to listen to--those who've been offplane on those ships they have. Few and far between, though. 8:50:53 PM Nilani: Ooh, I've heard some voidstrider tales. Mostly ones about ones with no gods or ones where something common here is amazingly scarce there, though. Nothing crazy. 8:51:41 PM Light: Wulfgar: There are places with no gods? ... I'm not sure if that would be good, or bad. 8:53:51 PM Nilani: It depends on the gods, I guess. What sort of stories have you heard? 8:54:20 PM Light: Wulfgar: Oh, all kinds of crazy things. Dimensions where there's nothing but shrimp, that sort of thing. 8:54:30 PM Light: Wulfgar: Ones where you meet your evil twin, or you're two inches high.8:59:27 PM Nilani: Huh. Maybe I'm eavesdropping on the wrong people. I haven't heard about anything quite like that. 9:00:05 PM Light: Wulfgar: There's the one where men are extinct, or the one where there are no women. There's the one populated entirely by sentient plants. 9:12:17 PM Light: Wulfgar: There's one where nobody wears clothes. Presumably it's warm in that one. 9:16:43 PM | Edited 9:17:31 PM Nilani: There was this one guy that used to hang around a lot, went by the name of "Sarrim". He was a voidship captain, or a good enough liar to make people believe he qualified as one. He would occasionally disappear for a month or so, and return with new tales, so he was likely a planar traveler. Most of his stories shared one trait. At some point during the story, these people in blue, with white circles over their hearts would show up. The story would usually end shortly after, almost invariably with him scrambling back to the ship, possibly with one or more children/women/assorted innocents in tow. Then one day, he just disappeared. I wonder who those people were. 9:17:39 PM Light: Wulfgar: ... blue, with white circles. That seems familiar. 9:21:34 PM Nilani: Really? Have you heard anything about them other than "If you see one, head off-plane immediately"? 9:22:13 PM Nilani: Nilani looks interested, but not immensely so. 9:23:43 PM Light: Wulfgar: I don't... think so. 9:23:58 PM Light: He frowns in thought. "I want to say they're bad guys in some stories, aren't they?" 9:25:08 PM Nilani: In the ones I've heard, it certainly seems that way. 9:26:54 PM Nilani: Nilani looks a bit wistful. "In one they seem to be sort of neutral, possibly even benevolent." 9:27:23 PM Light: Wulfgar: Really? ... it's hard to remember, honestly. Like fairytales your parents tell you when you're a child. 9:29:52 PM Light: Wulfgar: Evil vizier, white circles, wicked witch. 9:36:43 PM Nilani: ...short bow-wielder, holy knight, terrible curse... 9:37:05 PM Light: Wulfgar: Beautiful princess disguised as waifish street rat, yes. 9:42:42 PM Nilani: Oh, you've heard that one? I never remember the end. Did the five dragons defeat the devil and prevent him from stealing everyone's souls and moving on to somewhere else? 9:43:18 PM Light: Wulfgar: I think the clever princess outwitted them all. And turned out actually to be a waifish street rat, which is always more interesting. 9:47:57 PM Nilani: More interesting than the one where they all turned into ghosts in the end, at least. 9:49:18 PM Light: Wulfgar: That sounds sad. I prefer happy endings. 9:51:28 PM Nilani: What's really sad is that they could've stopped it, too, but nobody believed the poor water elemental. 9:52:37 PM Light: Wulfgar: Entirely too sad. 10:02:39 PM Nilani: Yeah, I don't like that one much. Even leaving a story unfinished, like that one with the sleeping goddess and the four shards, is better than an utterly depressing, utterly final end. 10:03:14 PM Light: Wulfgar: Perhaps we should have Aelwas wordsmith an end to it for us. He's good at that kind of thing. 10:08:07 PM Light: A servant turns up and tells Nilani to get back to the sitting room in the house! 10:10:23 PM Nilani: Nilani looks puzzledly at the chap, but gets up quickly and follows. She waves at Wulfgar as she leaves. 10:18:08 PM Light: (He waved back, being a friendly sort.)